


Promise Are Made To Be Kept

by LadyCizzle



Series: Love Like This [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCizzle/pseuds/LadyCizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two month after being married Steve is called back to active duty leaving Danny and the rest of his family for the very first time.</p><p>Fifth in the 'Love Like This' series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Are Made To Be Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am sad to say that I do not own this show so CBS, if you can get your lawyers off my back that would greatly appreciated.
> 
> Author's Note: Beta'd by the wonderful and talented simplyn2deep. She is like one of my go to person when I want someone to read over my stories. I tried my best to all necessary changes and all other mistakes are mine. Also AU so there are no spoilers.

The ride home was a silent one. After a day at Five-0 headquarters spent doing nothing but paperwork, Steve was surprised to receive a call from his commanding officer ordering him to immediately come to the Pearl Navy Base. The Admiral's tone alone was enough to alert him that he was going to be faced with bad news. His suspicions were confirmed when the Admiral told him that he and a new team were going on a new classified mission. Steve felt his heart plummet at the news, knowing that it meant leaving his family behind for the very first time.

He hadn't told Danny where he was going but promised to be home by the time the rest of the team finished for the day. When he pulled up to the house, the Camaro was parked signaling that Danny was indeed home. Taking a deep breath, he got out of the car and made his way inside as he mentally prepared himself to tell his husband the news.

"Hey babe, about time you made it home," was the first thing Danny said from the sofa when Steve came through the door. "I've been sitting here for almost an hour waiting on you."

"Sorry. The meeting ran longer than I thought."

"I can see that," grinned Danny as he turned off the television, stood up, and walked over to Steve to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "After you left I realized that we hadn't decided on what we would do for dinner. I tried calling you but you wouldn't pick up." When Steve didn't respond Danny an uneasy feeling suddenly settled in his stomach. "Steve is everything okay?" he found himself asking.

'No,' thought Steve, running a hand over his face. "Danny I have to tell you something."

"Okay."

"Maybe you should sit down."

"Okay," repeated Danny nervously but doing as he was told. Steve took a seat next to him and grabbed his hand but remained quiet, causing the uneasy feeling in Danny's stomach to turn into panic. "Steven you're scaring me. What the hell is going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Danny it's just...I've been called back to active duty," Steve finally blurted out, grasping Danny's hand as tightly as he could.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I know I heard you but I'm just wanted to make sure I heard correctly. Please tell me you're joking Steven because if you are I'm so kicking your ass two ways from Sunday."

"I wish I could Danny but I can't," frowned Steve. "That call I got earlier, the reason why I left, I had to go to Pearl where I was informed that I'm needed for a new mission."

"What kinda mission exactly?" Danny couldn't help but ask.

Steve shook his head sadly. "You know I can't tell you that."

"Can you tell me where you're going?" He frowned angrily when Steve shook his head again. "Can you at least tell me when you have to leave?" spat Danny bitterly.

"Sunday at 0500."

"Sunday morning, okay. Today's Wednesday so that means...just give me a minute to-"

"Danny."

"I said I need a minute," snapped Danny as he moved out of Steve's grasp and headed up the stairs.

********

Steve watched him leave, torn between going upstairs to talk and giving Danny the space he asked for. Even though he knew he should leave Danny alone for a few minutes his heart and mind wouldn't let him and it wasn't long before he was making his way the stairs two at a time. Danny of course was sitting on their bed with his back towards the door but Steve knew his husband was well aware of his presence. "Danny we have to talk," he whispered from the doorway of their room.

"I know," Danny replied back without turning around.

Making his way over to the bed, Steve sat next to Danny and placed his hand on his partner's thigh. "I get that you're mad at me," he began softly. "But we both knew that this could happen. I can be called away at any time and sent to any place that the Navy requires me to go. It's my job."

"No," Danny spat, shaking his head violently. "Being the head of Five-0 is your job. Being here for your family is your job."

"And being a Navy SEAL is also my job. You knew what you signed up for when you agreed to marry me."

"I know that but I didn't think we would only get two months of happiness together and now you're suddenly being called back. I mean, is there no one else in the whole entire SEAL organization that can go instead of you. Someone who doesn't have a husband and child to leave behind."

Sadly, Steve shook his head. "I'm pretty sure they do Danny but they need the best and I am the best."

Squeezing his eyes at tightly as he could, he finally let out a muffled growl. "Damn it."

"Danny," whispered Steve as he reached out and grabbed Danny's chin, forcing the blond to face him. "You have to know that I was given a choice between you and Grace and this assignment I would choose you every single time. But I can't. I don't have a choice, I have orders to follow and those orders require me to leave. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You have to go."

"You say that it's fine but your tone is telling me that you're angry."

"Steve you're gonna be god knows where doing god knows what with god knows who watching your back. People you won't even know you can trust. And before you say anything need I remind you about 'Bulldog', you know the guy that tried to kill you," stated Danny bitterly as he thought of Steve's old SEAL buddy.

"Okay I admit that Nick was a bad guy but when we were out in the field together he always had my back," sighed Steve disappointedly. "I didn't think he was type of person who would let money change him but he was and that sucks because he was good friend. But, just because Nick turned out to be a deceiving asshole doesn't mean the men on my team will be the same. Just like one dirty cop doesn't speak for the entire police force."

Danny opened his mouth to dispute that comment but ended up releasing a heavy sigh. "I hate it when you do that," he retorted, running a hand through his hair.

Steve looked at Danny confused. "Do what?" he asked.

"Run my perfectly good irrationality with your logic. Seriously, I don't know why I put up with you."

Snaking his arm around Danny's waist and pulling him closer, he smirked deviously. "Because you love me and your life would nothing without me," he whispered in Danny's ear.

This time Danny let out a content sigh. "There is that."

"So, are we okay?"

"Yeah, we're good. How are we gonna break the news to Grace, that you're leaving?"

"Maybe we can call Rachel and ask if we could come over tomorrow evening and explain to her why I have to go."

"You know she's gonna be upset that you have to leave but she's smart, she'll understand that you don't have a choice."

"I know. It's just-"

"What babe?"

"It's gonna be hard leaving you, leaving you both behind," his voice quivered as the words tumbled out of his mouth.

Reaching up, Danny pressed his lips against Steve's forehead and smiled softly. "We'll get through it one day at a time."

"One day at a time," repeated Steve as he continued holding Danny close to him.

********

The following day Danny called Rachel to inform her of Steve's sudden departure and to ask permission to have Grace Friday afternoon to break the news to her. Rachel not only agreed and also granted the couple permission to keep Grace until Saturday night even though it was not Danny's scheduled weekend. Danny was grateful and was suddenly reminded that his ex-wife could be caring when need be.

While Danny was busy scheduling his days with Grace, Steve was at the Governor's office telling him that he was being called back to active duty. Governor Denning understood and requested that Steve sign the necessary paperwork regarding his leave of absence as well as who would be in charge. Afterwards he wished Steve luck and promised to pray for his safe return.

"So guys I have reason for calling you in here. I've been called back to active duty and I leave Sunday morning," he stated bluntly as soon as everyone was gathered in his office.

Shock spread across both Kono and Chin's face as the cousins stared at Steve. "You're leaving. For how long?" asked Kono.

"How ever long the mission requires me to be gone. I could be away for two weeks or six months. It depends-"

"On the mission got it," she interrupted as she reached over and pulled Steve into a tight embrace. "Nothing I can say but good luck and come home safe Bossman or else I'm kicking your ass."

Chin gave him a hug as well. "Yeah what she said," he laughed as his cousin softly hit his shoulder. "But seriously, we're gonna miss you brah.

"Thanks guys," Steve smiled gratefully at his team. "I also wanted to inform you that Governor Denning thinks we should have a couple of HPD officers fill in while I'm gone so you guys don't get overwhelmed when a new case comes along. So Chin and Kono, I want you two to go through a list of HPD officers and pick a few you think would do well here and then give the names to me. I've already cleared it with the Captain."

"You got it boss," replied Kono as both she and Chin nodded their heads.

"Danny while I'm gone you're in charge. That too has already been cleared by the Governor."

"Maybe there is an upside to you leaving after all," joked Danny causing Kono and Chin to snort with laughter.

"Face it brah you've always been in charge," grinned Chin playfully.

"Hey, I'm the boss," pouted Steve at his teammates.

Danny stifled a laugh as he shook his head vigorously, "No, we just like to let you think you're in charge but we all know the truth."

"Everyone out."

"Aw babe don't be like that," replied Danny softly, rubbing his hand against Steve's arm. "We're just teasing and besides, you forgot to mention the barbecue we're having Saturday to give you a proper send off."

"You're right I did. Everyone interested, I'm grilling."

Kono giddily clapped her hands together. "Free food, drinks, and surf, hells yeah I'm in."

Chin gave Steve a nod. "I'm in too."

Steve nodded happily. "Great now seriously, everyone out. We have work to do."

********

Friday came and with it dread because it was the day Danny and Steve were going to tell Grace about Steve's sudden departure. They picked Grace up from school that afternoon and surprised her with a trip to Kamekona's for shaved ice as well as invited the owner of the shrimp truck to the barbeque on Saturday afternoon.

Grace was excited to see her dads waiting for her in the pick-up area of her school and happily slid into the car, chatting about her day. Her mother had informed her that morning that she her Danno would be picking her up from school and she was to remain with him for the next two days. She didn't know why since it wasn't her scheduled days with her father but Grace was grateful. She loved both her dad and Steve immensely and any time spent with them was always fun.

"Grace, honey, there's something Steve and I need to tell you," stated Danny softly as he sat down on side of Grace while Steve sat on the other. As best as they could they explained Grace that Steve had been called back to active duty and that he would be away for a while. Just like he suspected Grace began to cry at the news of her step-father leaving silently breaking both men's heart with her sobs and tears.

Once she had calmed down, Steve slid the little girl into his lap and held her close against his chest as he wiped the fallen tears from her face. "Gracie I know this is a lot to take in but I want you to know that I'm going to do whatever it takes to come home safe," Steve replied, hoping she would understand.

She gave him a nod. "I know. You're Super SEAL and you can do anything. Right Danno."

"Right," agreed Danny, nodding his head as well.

"But what about dad?"

"What about me monkey?"

"You're Step-Steve's partner and that makes you the back-up. If he leaves shouldn't you be there with him to make sure he stays safe."

"I wish I could sweetheart but the truth is I don't have the special training or permission to go with Steve to help fight the bad guys where he's going. He'll have a team of guys just like him to help."

"But it won't be the same."

"You're right Gracie it won't and as much as I would love to have your dad there by my side I need him here. While I'm gone I need someone to keep you and the islands safe from all the bad people and who better than Danno. He's only like the best detective ever," he finished with a goofy smile.

"That's true," Grace grinned back. "He really is good."

"So you see that why your dad has to stay here and I have to go alone."

"I wish you didn't have to go but I understand. I'm gonna miss you a whole lot."

"I'm pretty sure I'm gonna miss you more."

"Can we have Momo's for dinner," she asked with a slight pout. "They have the best burgers."

Steve kissed on her cheek and nodded. "Sure Gracie," he smiled. "And I'll let you order a chocolate shake as long as you promise to share with me."

"Deal."

Danny pressed a kiss on his daughter's forehead and tickled her stomach softly. "Well what are we waiting for lets go."

********

Danny watched as his husband finished packing his duffel bag in complete silence.

"That's everything," whispered Steve sullenly as he zipped up the bag and looked up at Danny for what felt like the first time since he had awoken.

"Are you sure?"

Steve gave his partner a nod. "I'm sure. I've already repacked it twice and that's not including the one time I let you do it."

"Just wanted to make sure you had everything you needed. Can you blame a husband for worrying."

"You don't have to worry Danno, everything's going to be fine."

"If you say so Mr. Optimistic," Danny retorted with a slight smile. Just then the vibration of his phone caught his attention and he looked down to see that he had a new message. "It's Chin," he stated aloud. "He's here and waiting for you outside."

"Guess there's no point in avoiding the inevitable."

"Yeah. You know, if you want I can tell him to go back home and I'll take you to the airport."

Steve didn't waste any time shaking his head no. "I can't do that Danny," he stated adamantly. "If you're there it will be that much harder for me to go. Harder for me to say goodbye."

"I know," Danny sighed, running his fingers through his messy hair. "It just feels like it should be me seeing you off and not Chin or anyone else for that matter."

Wrapping his arms around Danny, he pulled him into a tight embrace. "It's okay Danny, really. This right now it's enough for me."

He let out a shaky breath. "You just make sure you take care of yourself and do not...I repeat do not do anything stupid," he murmured against Steve's chest as he hugged the man tighter. "I need you back in one piece."

"Okay."

Neither of them said anything else as they continued the embrace until it was finally time for Steve to leave. Placing a hand around the back of Danny's neck, Steve pulled Danny into a warm chaste kiss. "It's time."

Danny couldn't do anything except nod his head as he grabbed the bag from off the bed and handed it to Steve. He followed Steve down the stairs and with another quick kiss opened the door and watched him walk outside. Danny was almost in the kitchen when he realized that he forgot to tell Steve he loved him. Hoping that Chin hadn't drove off yet, he raced back towards the door and he threw it open only to find Steve was standing on the other side. "Steve," he replied completely shocked.

"Danny," Steve whispered back as he grabbed Danny by the waist and pulled him into a heated kiss without giving the other man a chance to respond.

Throwing his arms around Steve's neck, Danny pulled him closer as he thrust his tongue deep inside his husband's mouth, savoring what could very well be their last kiss.

Sadly they pulled apart, panting for air as they rested their foreheads against each other and remained locked in their embrace. "I just needed to do that one more time," stated Steve breathlessly.

"No complaints on my end babe," chuckled Danny happily as he continued to hold Steve close. "I forgot to tell you that I love you. I need you to know that in case-"

But Steve quickly interrupted him with a kiss. "I'm coming back home to you Danno I promise," he stated.

Danny gave him a look and said, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I love you Danny and I intend to keep this one. You have my word that nothing will keep me from coming home to you."

"I love you too you goof and you better come back home," sniffed Danny as he gave Steve one final squeeze before letting him go. "Or else I'm totally kicking your ass-after Kono and Chin of course."

"A Hui Hou Danny."

"Ditto," he yelled back as loudly as he could as he watched Steve get into Chin's truck and drive off into the night. He waited until the truck completely disappeared before closing the door for a second time. "Ditto," Danny whispered to himself before heading straight into the kitchen. The wait started now, he just hoped it wouldn't be long.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me. It took a lot for me to write this because I really don't like heavy angst but I felt I needed to challenge myself and see if I could write a story like this. Don't worry this isn't the end I promise.
> 
> LadyC


End file.
